<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats, Bugs, and Boomerangs by IcedAquarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815678">Bats, Bugs, and Boomerangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAquarius/pseuds/IcedAquarius'>IcedAquarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and his siblings too), Batfam and Marinette watch Avatar the Last Airbender, Batfam needs a hug, Characters watch the show, Damian thinks everyone is incompetent, Dick dragged them into this, Dick has the remote, Episode reactions, F/M, Family TV events are a thing in the Wayne household, Jason is a feminist, No weapons allowed, Why?, because I said so, cartoon characters causing feelings, in the show, not marinette he likes her, not their shows, now they're watching tv, poor marinette hurt her ankle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAquarius/pseuds/IcedAquarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh,” Dick’s eyes lit up, “How about we call a Family T.V. Event?” </p><p>Tim groaned, “The last time we did that we blew up the shed, and got the police called.” </p><p>“Well, we won’t watch a crime show.” Dick turned to Marinette. “Jason picked; we watched Breaking Bad.” </p><p>“I can see how that would spiral out of control.” </p><p>“The time before that we set fire to the media room and started a familial feud,” Damian pointed out. “Game of Thrones,” he added when Marinette looked to him for clarification. </p><p>“Even worse.” </p><p>“Okay, fine, so we don’t have the best track record picking shows. But I swear I have a good one this time.” Dick paused for dramatic effect. “Avatar: The Last Airbender.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, The Bat Family and Healthy Interaction methods, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bats, Bugs, and Boomerangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/gifts">phis_corner</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for the late holiday gift exchange, for Phi (m3owww) because she liked both Maribat and Avatar I thought this would be fun. She already has a characters-in-the-show fic, so I thought a character *watch* the show could be fun! I realized that I was not going to be able to do the whole show in a few weeks, so I'm making it into a multi-chap instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Our story begins on a frosty winter evening, outside Gotham at Wayne Manor. Marinette sat in the library working on an assignment for her History of Fashion class. She was alone, because Damian, Dick, Tim, and Bruce were out on patrol, with Barbara on comms. Tikki, unless eating or involved with a transformation, spent her time sleeping due to the freezing weather. While the other Kwami either resided in the box or roamed the grounds, and generally stayed out of the human's way.</p><p>Marinette gazed out the window, snow falling softly through the air, covering the ground and the tree branches. A crackling fire warmed the room. She shifted, and a painful ache shot through her leg. Marinette glared at the offending appendage, which was the reason she wasn’t out with the team tonight.</p><p>Her Miraculous could cure any injury sustained on the battlefield, it didn’t help her one bit when it came to her own natural clumsiness. She hadn’t paid attention as she’d walked out of class one evening. The dim lighting hid a black ice patch and she slipped and fell. Thankfully, her ankle was only sprained and not broken, but she would be out of commission for at least two weeks. Probably more if Alfred got his way.</p><p>Speaking of the elderly butler, he strode into the room carrying a tray of tea and cookies.</p><p>“Good evening Miss. Marinette. Need another refreshment?”</p><p>She sighed at the cold coffee dregs in her mug. “That would be nice, thank you, Alfred.”</p><p>He hummed, grabbing a teacup, and pouring her a serving. “How does your leg feel today? I notice you were leaning heavily on Master Damian after supper.” He handed the cup to her and the warmth was a welcome sensation for her chilled hands.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been nice helping me around.” Nice was a misnomer, more like extremely overprotective. He point-blank refused for her to stay at her own apartment, mostly due to its location on the fourth floor with no elevator access. He all but forced her to watch him pack her essentials to bring to the manor while she recovered. Since then, his attentiveness in ensuring she had what she needed within reach and helping her to class had grown. It was a tad smothering considering his usual aloofness, but she enjoyed his actions for the affection it implied.</p><p>“It’s throbbing and hot and feels worse than it did three days ago.” She took a tiny sip of the tea and relaxed into its spiced aroma. Alfred made the best tea.  </p><p>He nodded. “It will feel uncomfortable for a while until it starts to mend. Just continue to rest and remain off it and you will be back to carousing around the city like the rest of them in no time.” He poured his own tea and seated himself in the plush armchair across from her spot on the couch.</p><p>“Oh, Alfred you say that as if you would not be right there alongside us if age allowed,” grinned Marinette. The stories Dusu could recount about the elderly miraculous holder were nothing short of entertaining, and she knew damn well Alfred had the same need for action as the rest of the Waynes and their assorted allies.  </p><p>“I’d do nothing of the sort,” he said primly, taking a sip of his tea to hide the tiny smirk on his face. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant silence. Despite the pain in her leg Marinette pushed through it and finished her assignment, while Alfred read until it neared time when patrol ended. He bustled up the remains of the tea and promise her a fresh cup when he finished seeing everyone arrive safely.</p><p>Later, although she could not say how long, she was buried deep in a book and didn’t notice when Damian entered the room until he sat next to her on the couch.</p><p>“Good evening angel.” His hair flopped in his eyes, loose and damp from the shower. In his hands, he held a tray with two cups of steaming tea.</p><p>“Thanks.” She took the proffered cup of tea with a smile. “How was patrol?”</p><p>“Boring,” he sighed. “You certainly are not missing anything.” If he wouldn’t have taken offense to it, Marinette would have described the look on his face as a pout.</p><p>“What about the drug seller Tim tracked to the lower docks?”</p><p>Damian shrugged. “Gone silent after we busted the last shipment. Seventeen years in and maybe the criminals finally figured out committing crimes in the same city as a relentless vigilante team is a bad idea,” he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Marinette couldn’t stop herself from giggling. It was a common joke among the family that Gotham’s criminals <em>never </em>learned.</p><p>“I think it means we’re doing our job right,” said Tim walking in with a steaming mug. Marinette opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “Don’t worry, it’s decaf.”</p><p>“Like Pennyworth would let him drink anything else this time of night,” scoffed Damian, while taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of monitoring my own caffeine intake, thanks,” Tim said in offense, seating himself across from the couch in the reading chair previously abandoned by Alfred.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” called a voice from the hallway. Dick walked in with a large mug of what was undoubtedly hot chocolate. “The last time he didn’t check your drink after patrol, you used coffee instead of water to brew another pot, and then added four whole bottles of five-hour energy. You didn’t sleep for three days.”</p><p>“I also solved five crimes, figured out where the Penguin was hiding, and streamlined the dropbox submission system for Wayne Industries. Life requires tradeoffs.”</p><p>“No that’s just you, ignoring basic human necessities. Anyway, besides Tim’s caffeine addiction, what are we talking about?” asked Dick.</p><p>“The reason for the lack of crime,” offered Marinette.</p><p>Dick shrugged, “Happens every year because of the weather. Even criminals get cold. They’ll return to their usual transgressions once the weather warms.” He took a sip of his hot chocolate.</p><p>“Tt. Weak,” muttered Damian.</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes. “Not everyone receives extreme weather training under threat of dismemberment, demon brat. We should take the opportunity to enjoy the break.”</p><p>“Tim, your version of a “break” involves paperwork,” chided Dick.</p><p>“It’s not my fault the rest of you people don’t have lives. I’m a remarkably busy person. And what is this, the-criticize-Tim-hour?”</p><p>“Oh, only an hour?” smirked Damian. “I thought it was a continuous event, one could choose to participate in whenever the mood struck. I will have to file all my complaints immediately.”</p><p>Tim pouted. “Marinette,” he whined. “Can’t you control him?”</p><p>She shrugged, “What do you expect me to do? I’m his girlfriend, not his minder. Besides, they criticize because they care.” She laughed when all three boys snarled their noses at the prospect of <em>feelings. </em></p><p>“Marinette, angel, please; never say that again. I criticize because I am right, and they should know it. Not because of any high-minded ideals such as genuine affection.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, enough,” said Dick. “If we have a bit of a break, we should do something! Together, as a family. I think Cass and Steph come back in two days.”</p><p>“Grayson, just because <em>your </em>girlfriend is off-world visiting family and you have nothing to do does not mean it holds true for the rest of us.”</p><p>“Exactly!” exclaimed Tim, “Except not quite, because I don’t have a girlfriend, but I just said I’m busy. R&amp;D is rolling out a new prototype next week, and I have two board meetings scheduled and-”</p><p>“Not to mention,” Marinette cut Tim off. He could talk about his schedule forever because he just had <em>that many events. </em>“I can’t move around, what would we even do? Play games?”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes. “The list of games officially banned in our family includes, but is not limited to; Monopoly, Uno, Checkers, Risk, Risk: Legacy, Twister, Jenga, Clue, Guess Who, Poker, Chess, and Go Fish.”</p><p>“Oh…” muttered Marinette.</p><p>“And that doesn’t even include videogames.”</p><p>“After the Wii Bowling incident of 2013, the media room wall was never the same,” Dick said, shaking his head in despair.</p><p>“I actually apologized for that, okay?” exclaimed Damian. “Why do you always have to bring it up?”</p><p>Marinette fully intended to ask about the incident later. “Okay, so games are out.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Dick’s eyes lit up, “How about we call a Family T.V. Event?”</p><p>Tim groaned, “The last time we did that we blew up the shed, and got the police called.”</p><p>“Well, we won’t watch a crime show.” Dick turned to Marinette. “Jason picked; we watched Breaking Bad.”</p><p>“I can see how that would spiral out of control.”</p><p>“The time before that, we set fire to the media room and started a familial feud,” Damian pointed out. “Game of Thrones,” he added when Marinette looked to him for clarification.</p><p>“Even worse.”</p><p>“Okay, <em>fine</em>, so we don’t have the best track record picking shows. But I swear I have a good one this time.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Avatar: The Last Airbender.”</p><p>Tim snorted. “What? Like the kid’s show?”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes. “Really Grayson, a cartoon? I know <em>you</em> are developmentally stuck at five, but not all of us are.”</p><p>“I’ve never watched it, but I’ve heard good things about it,” said Marinette. She knew there was a French translation of the show, but she preferred to watch media in its original language. Before moving to America, before dating Damian, her English had not been strong enough to confidently watch a show and understand all of it.</p><p>“Perfect!” exclaimed Dick. “I know you three and Cass haven’t seen it, and neither has Bruce or Alfred. I would bet Jason’s seen <em>some </em>of it, but I’ll have to check. Barbara and I have, but that’s fine, she loves the show. We’ll have to see about Steph too, but I’m sure she’ll enjoy it regardless. There are awesome characters, battles, suspense, comedy, and it’s not likely going to inspire us to blow up the shed or tear each other to pieces!”</p><p>“I have in no way agreed to this Grayson. Drake back me up.”</p><p>Tim paused for a moment, stuck between his need to disagree with Damian and the need to get out of Dick’s crazy plan. Unfortunately for Damian, the former won out. “Actually, you know what, a show could be fun. The episodes are what, thirty minutes? Shorter than Breaking Bad and Game of Thrones.”</p><p>Damian groaned while Dick responded happily, ignoring his brother’s distress, “Around twenty minutes actually. We could have the whole show finished in about a week or so.”</p><p>Damian turned to her, eyes wide and hopeful. “Marinette, please tell me you are on my side?”</p><p>She patted her boyfriend’s arm, “Sorry, mon amour, I’m stuck either way. Might as well watch a show.”</p><p>Damian flopped against the couch with a pout. “Betrayed. I have been grievously betrayed by my own brothers and girlfriend. What is this world coming to?”</p><p>“Woo!” exclaimed Dick, a wide grin splitting his face. “This is going to be great.”</p><p>“This is going to be awful,” moaned Damian. </p><hr/><p>It took a bit of convincing on the part of Dick to get Bruce and Alfred to agree to the venture. Marinette, after learning the full details of the last two Family T.V. Events, was wholly unsurprised. She also did not know the full extent of what Dick did to get Jason to agree (apparently, he and Bruce were fighting, <em>again</em>, so this was expected.) although it probably involved a bribe. But by the week’s end, the entire family was together, all under strict orders (and puppy-dog eyes from Dick) to be on their best behavior.</p><p>Which, without a doubt, not a single one of them knew what that entailed.</p><p>The arguing started with seating placement, then about who controlled the remote, then over the distribution of snacks, drinks, blankets, and pillows. At one point Jason pulled a knife, which prompted Damian to pull his knife, suddenly Cass had two shurikens visible (where she even kept them while wearing a tank top and shorts, no one could say), and then everyone was yelling with sharp pointy objects in hand.</p><p>Once the argument was firmly under control, Alfred collected the weapons and placed them in a wicker basket, along with all the mobile devices, until the episodes for the night were finished. The only one allowed to have a phone was Barbara who was in charge of checking police scanners for any major trouble while the family took the evening off.</p><p>Marinette seated herself curled up against Damian on the edge of the couch. She set her foot propped up on an ottoman so it wouldn’t get jostled, and she could continue to ice it throughout the evening. Damian secured their own bowl of popcorn, so they didn’t have to share it with the others.</p><p>“Alright, here’s how we’re breaking this down,” announced Dick, who won the battle for the remote, and therefore the episode schedule. “The episodes are short, at least, much shorter than the last show we watched.” He directed a pointed look at Jason.</p><p>“I make no apologies.”</p><p>“We’ll watch half a season a day, ten episodes apiece. The closed captions will be on but try to keep the chatter to a minimum.” Marinette held back a laugh. Damian explained no one kept quiet during these nights. <em>Watching</em> the show wasn’t the point of these events; if that were the case then they would just watch it all on their own time. The point was the time spent together. This is why even Bruce, emotionally constipated and single-minded in his pursuits as he was, put away the suit for a few days to watch T.V. with the rest of his collected family. Talking was expected.  </p><p>“We will, if you will,” called Stephanie.  </p><p>“I take offense to that.”</p><p>“Aw just sit Dickie, let’s watch the show,” exclaimed Jason.</p><p>“Yes, Grayson you already wrapped us into this pointless venture; we might as well get it over with,” Damian grumbled. Marinette found his hand in the folds of their shared blanket and laced her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand, and, when he was sure no one else was looking gave her a small smile. Marinette smiled back, he pretended to be such a grouch, but deep down he was a giant softy at heart.</p><p>Dick frowned, saying “Fine, fine, you don’t have to be spoilsports about it.” And pointed the remote at the T.V. starting the first episode.</p><hr/><p>It didn’t take ten seconds before the commentary began.</p><p>“Four elements?” exclaimed Tim.  “Are you serious? I could name at least a dozen off the top of my head. How are there only four nations? 0/10 completely unrealistic. Political infighting alone-”</p><p>“Ah, shut up, replacement.”</p><p>“Ruthless fire nation?” said Stephanie. “Methinks a little propaganda might be occurring here.”</p><p>“A hundred years!? What, has no one <em>competent </em>been born the entire time?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “The disadvantages of finite magic systems, Dami. It's learned indifference.”</p><p>“Honey, after a hundred years that’s not hoping, that’s naivety,” said Stephanie in response to Katara’s impassioned speech.</p><p>“She’s right!” exclaimed Dick.</p><p>“We know that, but she doesn’t.”</p><p>The show moved on to Katara and Sokka in a boat. Sokka held a spear above the water.</p><p>“Is he <em>hunting </em>that fish?” growled Damian.</p><p>“Ah yeah, I forgot you may hate the entirety of Sokka’s character,” said Dick with a grimace. “Whoops.”</p><p>“She’s not very good at the water moving, is she?” asked Marinette</p><p>“Water<em>bending</em>,” Dick and Barbara said in unison.</p><p>Sokka chided Katara about her weird water magic. “Oh, he’s not going to be a dick for the whole show, is he?” asked Steph.</p><p>“He gets better.”</p><p>“They grew up here right?” asked Damian, as Katara and Sokka become caught in a rapid. “How did they not anticipate an event like this.”</p><p>
  <em>“I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up!” </em>
</p><p>“HEY!” shouted all the women in the room.</p><p>They watched as Katara’s fury built and broke the iceberg behind her.</p><p>“Good. Use anger, anger is alright,” Cass commented for the first time.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, you’ve gone from weird, to freakish.” </em>
</p><p>“This punk is just asking for a beating isn’t he,” growled Jason.</p><p>The beam of energy shot into the air after Katara and Sokka broke open the ice. “That’s not going to cause <em>any </em>trouble,” said Tim, rolling his eyes. “Nope, not suspicious or completely conspicuous <em>at all.</em>”</p><p>The scene switches to a metal ship.</p><p>
  <em>“Finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?” </em>
</p><p>“Oh, look, the bad guys,” deadpanned Tim. “I was right.”</p><p>Jason grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth “What happened to his fucked-up fa-”</p><p>“YOU’LL FIND OUT!”</p><p>The scene switched back to Katara and Sokka. The figure is revealed to be a hyperactive little kid.</p><p>Damian frowned“Oh, I won’t like him either, will I Grayson?”</p><p>Dick tilted his head, “Eh.”</p><p>Then Appa is introduced.</p><p>“Father, could we-”</p><p>“No, Damian.”</p><p>They watched the children depart, and the scene moved back to the Fire Nation ship.</p><p>
  <em>“Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”</em>
</p><p>“Well considering the Airbender child has been in an iceberg, it’s not surprising they failed.”</p><p>
  <em>“Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.”</em>
</p><p>“Is it just me or does this angry, emo prince remind anyone of demon spawn?”</p><p>“Todd, shut your mouth before I remove your tongue.”  </p><p>Marinette leaned in close, “Maybe just a little like you.” Damian looked at her with a betrayed pout.</p><p>The scene switched and they watched Aang lie to Katara about the Avatar.</p><p>“The air child is guilty. Will cause problems later.”</p><p>“Narrative Cass, it’s narrative.”</p><p>Damian scoffed. “Miscommunication is plot convenience, and it’s a sloppy one at that.”</p><p>They watched Aang’s dream of how he ended up in the iceberg, him waking up to Katara and his introduction to the village.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Extinct?”</em>
</p><p>“He went into the ice and woke up to find the world different. Anyone getting serious Captain America vibes here?” said Jason, tone-deaf to the clear horror on Aang's face.</p><p>“Jason, he just found out his people potentially went extinct!” chided Marinette. </p><p>
  <em>“It's not for stabbing! It's for air bending.”</em>
</p><p>“Please tell me the main character is not a pacifist,” begged Damian.</p><p>“Well, he is a monk,” said Barbara with a sorry look.</p><p><em>“I sense he's filled with much wisdom,” </em>Katara says as Aang sticks his tongue to his staff and it freezes.</p><p>“I switch back and forth between liking this girl and not. One second she’s got gumption, and the next she’s all starry-eyed and naïve,” grumbled Steph.</p><p>“I wonder who that reminds me of,” Damian whispered into Marinette’s ear. She felt her cheeks heat up.</p><p>"I'm not naive," she shot back. </p><p>He raised a hand with two fingers close but not touching, "You're a little naive." Marinette huffed, but silently admitted to her boyfriend's point. She had a tendency to believe the best in people; she saw it as a strength and appreciated it in this Katara character, but it was so far from how Damian viewed the world, it honestly confused his siblings when they first started dating. </p><p>Damian confided in her that he found it inspiring. She had been through so much, understood the cruelties of others, and <em>still </em>could see the good in people. </p><p>The scene switched to the Fire Nation ship again, and Iroh explained the concept of firebending to an irate Prince Zuko.</p><p>“Finally, a display of actual competence,” exclaimed Damian.</p><p>
  <em>“Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!” </em>
</p><p>“My tutors would have skewered me if I dared to act in such a manner,” he commented again, softer than the first time. More so that only Marinette could hear. Damian’s family was more than aware of his childhood and what it entailed; Marinette slowly learned with comments like this. She squeezed his hand again and received a small smile.</p><p>The scene shifted back to the village where Sokka’s failed “warrior lesson” occurred, and then-</p><p>
  <em>“We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What war? What are you talking about?” </em>
</p><p>“Where have you been, frozen in ice for a hundred years?” joked Dick.</p><p>They watched Aang offer to take Katara to the North Pole to find a water bending master. The two children go and play with the penguin creatures, but the tone shifted when an old Fire Nation ship appeared on the screen.</p><p>“Bad ship” muttered Cass.</p><p>
  <em>“If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear.”</em>
</p><p>“There are so many things wrong with that statement I don’t even know where to start,” said Tim.</p><p>They watch Aang and Katara enter the Fire Nation Ship and wander talking about the war.</p><p>
  <em>“Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't know. A few days, maybe?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it was more like a hundred years!”</em>
</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” yelled Jason. “How are they just figuring this out now?”</p><p>On-screen Aang stepped on the line of wire, tripping the traps.</p><p>“Tt. Amateurs.”</p><p>"See, she told him it would be a bad idea!"</p><p>A flare rises through the air.</p><p>“That’s not going to cause <em>any-”</em></p><p>“Oh, shut up Tim.”</p><p>The Fire Prince once again appeared on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>“The last Airbender!” </em>
</p><p>“I was right,” he mumbled.</p><p>The screen faded to the credits, and Dick turned to the group.</p><p>“So? What do you think?”</p><p>“Slow.”</p><p>“Nobody has any sense.”</p><p>“Are any of the characters actually likable?”</p><p>He frowned. “Okay, okay, so the first episode isn’t the best. I swear it gets better. Back me up here Barb.”</p><p>Barbara nodded. “He’s right, it takes a few episodes to build the characters up and we see some genuine action. But by mid-season, I swear you’ll be hooked. And then we’ll get to season two and the best characters will arrive.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dick exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. “No spoilers.”</p><p>“I thought it was fun,” Marinette offered. “It’s very clearly a kid’s show, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” She wasn’t going to <em>say</em> each and every person in the room had childhood traumas, and a show full of lighthearted fun was probably just what they needed. She could <em>think</em> it, but she wouldn’t say it.   </p><p>“Thank you, Marinette,” said Dick with a smile.</p><p>“I rather enjoyed the elderly tea drinker,” intoned Alfred. “He’s more than he appears to be.”</p><p>“Uncle Iroh? Yeah, he’s the best!” commented Barbara. "But everyone is great." </p><p>“Alright, episode one finished, nine more to go.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it’s more enjoyable than the last,” uttered Damian, a chorus of agreement followed his statement, but when the show started up everyone grew quiet again.</p><p>Marinette was sure whatever happened next, it was bound to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a project I'm super excited to work on. I would love ideas and comments that the Batfam and Marinette could make for Avatar. If you want me to use the full transcript I can, or I could just keep a few lines and have them react. I don't know what will be more pleasing to read. I'm open to suggestions!</p><p>Anyway, come visit me at <a href="https://batsandbugs.tumblr.com/">batsandbugs</a> on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>